poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Encounter with the Terminator/Canal chase
This is where Nyx has her encounter with the Terminator and T-1000 and the canal chase goes in Revenge of The Ultratron. return to our heroes, and we veiw the CMC, Button Mash, Babs Seed, Yuna, Skyla, Snowdrop, and Nyx heading to an arcade a streetway, we see the Terminator driving down it when he crosses a bridge, he looks at the below level and detects Nyx see the T-1000 talking to 2 little girls Little girl #1: You just missed her, she just went to the arcade hut. T-1000: The arcade hut? see the Terminator in the parking garage and then he comes up to the foal's scooters and motorcycle we see Button and Sweetie Belle playing an arcade game T-1000: searching for Nyx Terminator: searching around the place with the shotgun inside a pizza box T-1000: to 2 boys Sweetie Belle: still playing with Button Scootaloo: Hey, I'm gonna get some quarters, I'll be right back. T-1000: arcade room Nyx: playing a jet arcade game T-1000: the photo to 2 girls Girls, do you know Nyx Sparkle? Both Girls: No. Yuna walks by T-1000: Hey, do you know this foal? Yuna: at the photo No. Sorry, sir. T-1000 then continues his search as Yuna runs up to Nyx Yuna: Nyx! Nyx: Not now, Yuna. Yuna: No really. There's an officer looking for you. Look. Nyx: the T-1000 as a kid points to her and he walks over Yuna: You better get out of here. Nyx: Get the others and let's split. Yuna: Right, but go somewhere else. Nyx: off T-1000: walking toward Nyx's direction Nyx: into the back hallway T-1000: into the hallway and follows Nyx Terminator: the same hallway from another place T-1000: the hallway and starts chasing Nyx Nyx: as she runs then bursts open a set of doors only to see the Terminator walking towards her Nyx: gasp pupils then shrink as the Terminator takes out his shotgun and cocks it Ah! runs back but she is now trapped between the Terminator and the T-1000 takes out his pistol and points it Terminator: Get down! ducks as the Terminator blasts the T-1000 with the shotgun Nyx: AAH! T-1000: around starts to get up but the Terminator grabs her T-1000: his pistol the Terminator sheilds Nyx from the hail of bullets Nyx: AAAAH!!! T-1000: the empty clip Terminator: a door and throws Nyx in T-1000: the pistols and contines to draw fire Terminator: his shotgun several times and knocks the T-1000 to the floor Nyx: out from the room T-1000: from the blasts, gets up and grabs the Terminator's shotgun 2 then start banging each other on the walls Nyx: off running T-1000: the Terminator through a window, and then leaves Nyx: running T-1000: down the hallway Terminator: back up Stallion: Hey, you alright? Nyx: running Terminator: up his shotgun and reloads it as he gives chase Nyx: the parking garage and jumps on her scooter. She tries to start it Come on! T-1000: in Nyx: 'COME ON! 'scooter oars into life and she takes off T-1000: after her drives thorugh the parking garage as the T-1000 chases her. She soon drives out of the garage and onto the street, almost hitting a tow truck Truck driver: Shoot! Nyx: sorry! T-1000 then pulls the driver out and takes control Terminator then drives onto the stret and gives chase Nyx: down and then she drives into a canal then stops and looks back I think I lost him. then the tow truck drives off the bridge and into the canal Oh come on! Are you kidding me?! now drives her motorscooter as fast as it can go as the the T-1000 chases her in the dumptruck Terminator: onto a sideroad just near the canal and continues giving chase Nyx: Category:Thomas, Twilight, Brian Griffin, and friends' Amazing Escapes Category:Stuingtion Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Chase scenes